


Flock

by M14Mouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I AM SORRY, Poor bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Steve doesn’t quite get when Sam talks to them but he kind of does.  At least, now he does…





	Flock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them. This story is unbetaed.

“Hey, Red. How are you doing today?” Sam said softly. 

Steve heard a soft beeping noise.

“Uh huh. That is good to hear. I was little worried about your wing. That bullet hit you pretty hard.” 

Another beep followed then Sam’s laughter. 

“Ah…good.” 

He peaked over the corner to see Sam sitting on a bench. Redwing was hovering in the air in front of him. He folded his arms across his chest and watched Sam and Redwing interact.  
.  
Then there was another series of beeps and clicks came out of the drone. 

Sam laughed again. 

“Smug much?” 

Another beep followed. 

“Yes, you did shoot him in the ass. I am proud of you.”

Whatever the beep was about, he didn’t quite get. But Sam did….

Beep.

“Man…that is kind of mean.” 

Beep.

Sam started to laugh even more. 

One of these days, he going to ask if Sam can really understand them. 

-REDWING-

He watched as Shuri introduced her newest model to Sam, he eyed it. He was surprised that Sam wasn’t more excited. He was nearly jumping off the walls with Redwing.

“It has go through Red first,” Sam said with a shrug. 

She huffed a little and rolled her eyes. 

“You know that I made them compatible to your Redwing,” Shuri said. 

“I don’t doubt your skills, girl. You are probably the best.”

“What are you talking about probably…? I am the best.” 

Sam laughed. 

“Still have to introduce her.” 

“You do realize that Redwing is a drone that you control.” 

He shrugged.

“I’m still going to introduce them. It is only right. Let me get Red and I will be back.” 

Shuri sighed as Sam walked away to get Redwing. 

“I don’t know why he doesn’t just summon him,” Shuri said. 

“Sam is weird when it comes to Redwing,” He said in amusement. 

Tony may have designed Redwing but Sam was the one gave it heart. Sam refused some of the original aspects of Redwing. No matter what Tony said and tried to do, Sam was firm on what he wanted. He didn’t want a weapon. 

He wanted a partner. 

Sam returned with Redwing in tow. Shuri pressed a button and the newest drone dropped down in front of them. Redwing moved away from Sam to the new drone. 

Redwing made a series of noises. It was like a cross between beeps and chirps. The new drone answered back. 

What ever the drone said didn’t set well with Redwing because Redwing’s little gun dropped down. 

“Whoa! Whoa! What gives?” Sam said as he stepped in and pulled Redwing away. Redwing started making the same noise to Sam. Sam hummed as he listened. 

“There is nothing wro…” Shuri said before Sam cut her off. 

“Red said that she won’t follow his lead.”

“She is supposed your lead.” 

“She will because I’m leading Redwing.”

Shuri hummed a little then her eyes widen slightly. 

“You use a relay. Brilliant! Give me a moment,” She said as she dashed back to her work table. 

Few minutes later, as Shuri’s rambles about how Sam use relays to communicate with Redwing and why didn’t she think of that that, the drone was up to Redwing’s standard and have a name. 

Ava.

-REDWING-

The last member of Sam’s little flock wasn’t actually a bird at first. 

It was a cat protype that Shuri was working for…something. He really couldn’t remember what the project. He wasn’t quite sure how Redwing and Ava found it. It was sitting in a corner in her workshop. 

Ava and Redwing were hovering over it. Sam was standing a few feet away listening to them. 

“You know that it isn’t a bird, right?”

Redwing made a noise. 

“Still not a bird, Red.”

Beep.

“I can’t make him a bird. We could ask our mad scientist.” 

Beep.

“Oh, I should do that?” 

Beep

“Not sure how that works, Ava but I really think that isn’t it.” 

Beep…Beep

“Really sure that isn’t how it worked. 

Sam laughed and shook his head. 

Okay, he really had to know.

“So, what are they saying?” He said as he approached Sam and the drones. 

“They want cat to join them. Last time I checked, I don’t do flying cats. I am not about to give that girl ideas”

“Come on, Sam. Ava and Redwing look sad,” He said. 

Okay, he wasn’t quite sure if they looked sad but he was having fun. 

“Man…they don’t look sad.”

He laughed. 

“Man, …you are totally going to give my birds ideas because that is what you do. Don’t give them any ideas.”

“Hey, Shuri. Do you have a moment?” He said with a grin into his com. 

Sam groaned. 

Few hours later, Ava and Redwing had a brother. 

Milo

-REDWING-

It wasn’t until…later…after…did he notice one of his drones…no, Redwing. hovering around the spot…Sam…disappeared. 

Slowly, he approached Redwing. God, how does he comfort a drone? 

“Red?” 

Redwing turned around and started to make a series of beeps and whistles. His glowing eyes were looking all over the place like he was looking for something…or someone. He didn’t need S…no…

He didn’t need anything or anyone to understand Redwing. Not at that moment.

He felt the same way. 

Lost. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am sorry


End file.
